


Dominance/Submission

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A drive reveals a car's feelings about its driver.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 24





	Dominance/Submission

Originally Published January 14, 2010

* * *

Since the revelation everything changed between them.

The wheel felt strange. Its leather pulsed with life. Its frame shook, resisted. As fingers maneuvered turns - rubbing and clutching.

The boy tapped the brake and the vehicle stopped. His heart raced. His body squirmed. He stirred intoxicated by waves of arousal. To think that a puny little human so controlled that giant alien robot!

Was Bumblebee aroused by it? - he wanted to be driven everywhere! 

_God_ \- _I'm tenting in side a machine and I'm loving it_!

And as San grabbed the shift he could have sworn that the Autobot revved with pleasure.


End file.
